Episodios
Episodio 1 Episodio A:Precisa-se de Ajudante Help Wanted O Siri Cascudo precisa de um mestre cuca, e Bob esponja se oferece para o cargo e Sr.Sirigueijo pede que ele compre uma espatula hidrodinamica com popa e proa e derepente aparecem achovas e invadem o Siri Cascudo. Episodio B:Assoprador de Recife Reef Blower Bob encontra uma concha perto de sua casa e tenta retira-la com um assoprador de recife mas acaba atrapalhando seu vizinho o Lula Molusco. Episodio C:Chá em Terra Firme Tea at the Treedome Bob Esponja foi ate a casa de sua amiga Sandy para tomar cha mas ele não consegiu respirar pois lá não tinha agua. Curiosidades: *O episodio Assoprador de Recife foi o 1º episodio curto da série *O episodio Chá em Terra Firme apresentou a esquilo Sandy Frases Engraçadas: *Eles estão destruindo o Siri Cascudo,Lula Molusco;Estou com medo Lula Molusco;eu quero minha mãe,Lula Molusco-''Sr. Sirigueijo'' *Na duvída,levante o dedinho-''Patrick'' Episodio 2 Episodio A:Bolhas de Sabão Bubblestand Bob Esponja cobra 25 centavos para fazer bolhas e 25 centavos para fazer aulas de bolhas,e com isso Lula Molusco,mostra que brincar com bolhas de sabão é uma idiotice. Episodio B:Calça Rasgada Ripped Pants Bob rasga sua calça na Lagoa Goo e começa a fazer graça sobre sua calça,deixando todos bravos. Curiosidades: *O episodio Calça Rasgada,foi o 1º a apresentar Larry,a lagosta Frases Engraçadas: *Puuuuuuuuuuu... Bob Esponja como faz uma bolha?-''Patrick'' *Ah,ah,ah é uma girafa-''Patrick quando vê o elefante bolha do Bob Esponja'' *Quem pediu uma calça rasgada???-''Bob Esponja'' *Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee????Salva-Vidas Episodio 3 Episodio A:Caçando Água-Viva Jellyfishing Bob e Patrick convidam Lula Molusco para caçar água-viva,mas Lula não sabe muito bem. Episodio B:Plankton! Plankton! Sr.Sirigueijo tem um arquinimigo de nome Plankton e ele usa o Bob para roubar a formula secreta do hamburger de siri,controlando o cerebro dele. Curiosidades: *A Água-Viva Gigante do episodio Caçando água-viva,aparece com chefe no jogo Spongebob Squarepants SuperSponge Frases Engraçadas: *Oh,tá quente...fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-''Patrick assoprando sopa na cara do Lula Molusco'' *Segura a rede com a sua mão...SEGURA A REDE COM A SUA MÃO!-''Patrick enfiando a rede na mão do Lula Molusco *Seu cabeça-de-bagre,desgraçado...quero dizer...oi,amigo!-''Plankton'' *Você vai me pagar Sr.Sirigueijo,eu fiz faculdade-''Plankton'' *Plankton...99% de maldade,1% de gás liquido-''Computador'' *Agora fedeu mesmo!-''Plankton'' *Eu queria umas fritas-''Plankton'' Episodio 4 Episodio A:Vizinhos Náuticos Terríveis Naughty Nautical Neighbors Bob e Patrick ficam conversando com bolhas o que atrapalha o Lula Molusco então ele faz com que os dois briguem um com o outro mas o Lula se afoga com um garfo e patrick o salva e depois Bob salva o Lula que quebrou as costas,assim Lula Molusco agora precisa juntar os dois de novo Episodio B:Escola de Pilotagem Boating School Bob Esponja precisa passar no examee de pilotagem, para isso ele pede cola ao Patrick,mas acontece um pequeno problema. Curiosidades: *O episodio Escola de Pilotagem apresentou a Sra. Puff Frases Engraçadas: *Patrick é meu melhor amigo...hi,hi,hi-''Bob Esponja'' *Então eu acho que você é feio,amarelo é feio,plll!-''Patrick'' *Ai,eu queria lavar as mãos primeiro-''Patrick'' *E o Patrick,é uma ladrão idiota,ladrão de amigos!!!-''Bob Esponja quebrando o violão'' *Eu posso dizer o nome de 3 de cada...a turma toda esta aqui-''Bob Esponja'' Episodio 5 Episodio A:Entrega de Pizza Pizza Delivery Bob Esponja e Lula Molusco vão entregar uma pizza,mas acabam quase desistindo. Episodio B:Lar Doce Abacaxi Home Sweet Pineapple Bob Esponja perde sua casa,e para não ir embora precisa se acomodar em outra Curiosidades: *No Episodio,Lar Doce Abacaxi teve a participação especial dos pais do Bob Esponja,(Que eram redondos e não quadrados) Frases Engraçadas: *A Pizza está fria,a Pizza não!-''Lula Molusco'' *Eu ouvi dizer que os pioneiros comiam coral...não acho que era coral,era areia...não lama-''Bob Esponja'' Episodio 6 Episodio A:O Homem-Sereia & o Mexilhãozinho Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Os super-herois favoritos de Bob Esponja e Patrick,se aposentaram por isso,Bob Esponja precisa fazer com que eles se tornem super-herois outra vez. Episodio B:Pickles Pickles Bob Esponja encontra seu arquinimigo Robalo,quando Robalo prova o hamburger de siri finge dizer que esta sem pickles,assim fazendo Bob Esponja se esquecer de fazer hamburger de siri Curiosidades: *O Homem-Sereia e o Mexilhãozinho são uma suposta parodia a Batman e Robin *O Robalo,voltaria a aparecer como Bacalhau no episodio D.I.V.E.R.S.Ã.O *Neste episodio,a bicicleta com a qual Bob Esponja cozinha,tinha rodas redondas,mas todas as outras bicicletas são de formato de tabuas Frases Engraçadas: *Eu quero um molho cozido com alguas picantes,entre com o pão por cima,pique e faça chorar,deixe a aura sair,fui claro?-''Robalo(Bacalhau)'' Episodio 7 Episodio A:Monitor da Classe Hall Monitor Bob Esponja vai ser o Monitor da Classe,por isso,pede ajuda ao Patrick. Episodio B:A Festa das Aguas-Vivas Jellyfish Jam Bob Esponja organiza uma festa com musica,que atrai as Aguas-Vivas,agora ele precisa-se livrar delas,mas vai ser dificil Episodio 8 Episodio A:O Foguete da Sandy Sandy's Rocket Sandy constroi um foguete para ir a lua,quando Bob Esponja e Patrick entram e ligam o foguete,pensam que estão na lua,mas ainda estão na Fenda do Bikini Episodio B:Botas que Rangem Squeaky Boots Sr.Sirigueijo dá ao Bob Esponja umas botas que rangem,mas só que isso esta pertubando o Sr.Sirigueijo. Curiosidades: *O episodio Botas que Rangem foi o 1º a mostrar Perola,a Baleia Frases Engraçadas: *Patrick,você sabe o que é esta coisa aqui?-''Bob Esponja'' *Fedida?-''Patrick'' Episodio 9 Episodio A:Com Calças Naturais Nature Pants Bob Esponja decide deixar sua vida da cidade para morar com as águas-vivas,mas parece que não deu muito certo. Episodio B:O Dia do Contra Opposite Day Lula Molusco vai se mudar,e para que a mulher da inspeção aprove,ele precisa fazer com que Bob Esponja se torne uma pessoa normal,o que é impossível. Frases Engraçadas: *Bom Dia,Gary...quero dizer...Boa Noite,Gary-''Bob Esponja'' Episodio 10 Episodio A:Choque Cultural Culture Shock Sr. Sirigueijo vai organizar um show no Siri Cascudo,e o diretor é o Lula Molusco,ccom qual não deixa o Bob Esponja participar do show,mas percebe que o Bob e melhor que ele. Episodio B:D.I.V.E.R.S.Ã.O F.U.N Bob Esponja sente pena do Plankton por ele ser a pessoa mais odiada da Fenda do Biquini,e tenta se tornar amigo dele,mas Sr. Sirigueijo desconfia. Curiosidades: *O episodio Choque Cultural deve a participação dos Pais do Bob *O Episodio D.I.V.E.R.S.Ã.O teve a musica com o mesmo tema Frases Engraçadas: *Puxa,que sentimentos-''Sandy após ouvir as palavras do Gary'' Episodio 11 Episodio A:Bob Músculo Calça Cheia MuscleBob BuffPants Bob Esponja para se tornar forte,compra musculos infláveis,mas quando chega a hora de testar os músculos,acontece um pequeno problema. Episodio B:Lula Molusco,O Fantasma Abusado Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost Quando Bob e Patrick pensam que Lula Molusco morreu,ele começa a se aproveitar deles,mas Bob percebe que ele tem que ser enterrado. Frases Legais: *Eu Perdi!-''Patrick'' *Mas não é terca-feira,Patrick-''Bob Esponja'' *Molho Tartaro-''Patrick'' *Todos a ponto!-''Patrick'' *Mas como vamos limpar toda essa bagunça?-''Patrick'' *Facil!É só arrancar esse papel de parede-''Bob Esponja'' Episodio 12 Episodio A:O Acompanhante The Chaperone Perola precisa de um acompanhante no baile,e o Sr. Sirigueijo escolhe o Bob Esponja. Episodio B:O Funcionario do Mês Employee of the Month Bob Esponja e Lula Molusco disputam para ver quem vai ser o funcionario do mês. Curiosidades: *O Episodio O Acompanhante tem com musica,Whit the Sponge Frases Legais: *Cai fora,cara de pizza,não ta vendo que eu to dançando a esponja-''Perola'' Episodio 13 Episodio A:Bob Medroso Scaredy Pants Especial de Halloween.Vai ter uma festa de Halloween no Síri Cascudo,é Bob Esponja quer ficar assustador,por isso pede ajuda ao Patrick. Episodio B:Virei um Gary Adolescente I Was a Teenage Gary Bob sai para o Festival das Águas-vivas,e deixa Lula tomando conta do Gary,que esquece de dar comida a ele,quando Lula vai aplicar o Plasma de Caracol no Gary,aplica sem querer no Bob,o transformando em caracol. Curiosidades: *O episodio Bob Medroso apresentou o Holândes Voador. Episodio 14 Episodio A:SB-129 SB-129 Lula Molusco,para escapar de Bob e Patrick,se esconde no frezzer,entrando nos seguintes tempos: *Futuro-Onde tudo e cromado e ele e apresentado ao Esponjatrón e o Patricktrón. *Pré-Historia-Onde ele conhece Bob e Patrick das cavernas. *Lugar Nenhum-Onde ele fica SOZINHO!!!!!! Episodio B:Karatecas Fatiadores Karate Choppers Sr.Sirigueijo diz que se Bob continuar a lutar Karatê,ele vai ser despedido. Curiosidades: *Quando Lula Molusco volta ao Passado, Bob e Patrick das cavernas voltariam a aparecer de formas diferentes como Bobi Sponga e Patá *No episodio Karatecas Fatiadores,se apresenta o esporte favorito de Bob e Sandy. Frases Legais: *Claro!Todas as 486!-''Esponjatrón'' *Oi,Patricktrón-''Esponjatrón'' *Ops,esse era o abridor de latas,tente a dá direita-''Esponjatrón'' *Será que o Sr.Sirigueijo luta Karatê-''Bob Esponja'' Episodio 15 Episodio A:Hora do Sono Sleepy Time Bob Esponja vai dormir e estava sonhado que ganhou sua carteira de motorista,mas saindo de seu sonho,resolveu invaidr o sonho dos outros: *''Gary''-Que Gary era uma pessoa bem inteligente, e tinha uma bibloteca *''Patrick''-Que ele estava num cavalo-marinho de brinquedo movido a moeda *''Lula Molusco''-Que ele estava cantando para o rei em um coro *''Sandy''-Que ela estava pulando de um avião para cair de para-quedas em um alvo *''Perola''-Um paraiso encantado onde ela tomava chá com bichinhos de pelucia *''Sr. Sirigueijo''-Que ele estava pegando o Moby Dolar *''Plankton''-Que ele estava destruindo a Fenda do Biquini Episodio B:Espuma Suds Bob Esponja pega uma doença chamada,Espuma,e Patrick tenta convence-lo a não ir ao medico. Curiosidades: *''Moby Dolar'' é uma clara parodia a Moby Dick *A doença que Bob pega,chamada de Espuma é parodia a Gripe Frases Engraçadas: *Cuidado com seus olhos curiosos,pequeno molusco-''Bob Esponja'' *Cuidado com seus olhos curiosos,pequeno porifero-''Gary'' *Ah,que pena era minha ultima moeda-''Patrick'' *Não um para...medico-''Sandy'' *Ei,me conta aquela do Peru denovo-''Rei'' *Essa musíca é tão bonita,que eu tenho medo que minhas lágrimas manchem meu casaco-''Telespectador'' *Os rapazes não entem a sofisticação de um chá,serto Sr. Chato-''Perola'' *Acho que ele entendeu o recado,hehehe-''Bob Esponja'' *Não,não na cara não-''Plankton *Alguém tem uma moeda aí?-''Patrick'' *Não toque em mim,estou esterializado-''Patrick'' Episodio 16 Episodio A:Dia de São Valentim Valentine's Day É dia de São Valentim e por isso Bob tem um presente para Patrick,mas por causa do atraso,Bob tem que enrolar Patrick. Episodio B:O Papel The Paper Bob Esponja encontra um papel e faz de tudo com ele,deixando Lula Molusco com inveja Frases Legais: *Bob Esponja você está aí???não se preocupe eu vou te tirar dai amigão!-''Patrick falando com a pedra'' *Mmmmmm...ahhhh...Puuuuuuuu!!!!-''Voz desconhecida que fala quando Bob e Lula formam origami pela boca'' Episodio 17 Episodio A:Sim.Capitão! Arrgh! Após jogarem o jogo do Hôlandes Voador,Bob,Patrick e Sr. Sirigueijo decidem procurar o tesouro perdido. Episodio B:Fenda da Pedra Rock Bottom Bob Esponja depois de ir no Mundo da Luva,pega o ônibus para Fenda da Pedra,agora precisa esperar até passar o ônibus da Fenda do Bikini Curiosidades: *Fenda da Pedra e Hôlandes Voador tiveram participação com fase e chefe no jogo SpongeBob Squarepants SuperSponge Frases Legais: *Eu sou tão leal,que não tomo banho faz semanas-''Patrick'' *Eu cconsegui luvinhas para meu show com luvas-''Patrick'' *Balas de luva!Puahh,que gosto de luva-''Bob Esponja'' Episodio 18 Episodio A:Texas Texas Sandy sente falta do Texas,e quer voltar pra lá,mas Bob precisa impedi-lá. Episodio B:Passos Pequeninos Walking Small'' Plankton se sente arrasado por não ter amgigos e por ser imprestavel,por isso Bob tenta anima-lo. '''Curiosidades: *No episodio Texas teve uma pequena apresentação do Fininho que voltaria a aparecer no episodio O Incômodo Episodio 19 Episodio A:Primeiro de Abril Fools in April É 1º de Abril e Bob se diverte,quando Lula Molusco tenta fazer ele parar,acaba deixando ele triste. Episodio B:A Espatula de Netuno Neptune's Spatula Bob arranca a espatula de Netuno e com isso,tem que participar em um campeonato com ele pra ver quem é o melhor fazedor de hamburgeres. Curiosidades: *Quando Bob arranca a espatula,surge uma parodia a Espada do Rei Arthur Episodio 20 Episodio A:Anzóis Hooky Os anzois chegam a cidade,quando Bob vê Patrick brincar,vai também,mas Sr.Sirigueijo diz que é uma má ideia. Episodio B:O Homem-Sereia & o Mexilhãozinho II Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II Bob Esponja se junta ao Homem-Sereia e ao Mexilhãozinho,mas quando eles são atacados pela Bolha Suja,Bob tem de salva-lós. Frases Legais: *Ah,mas eu tava de dedos cruzados-''Patrick'' *Você não tem dedos,Patrick-''Bob Esponja'' *Alô,alguém tem um abridor de lata,aí?-''Patrick dentro de um lata'' Episodio 21 (Inicio da 2ª Temporada)